1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a flexible LED light strip and more specifically it relates to an extended length flexible LED light strip system for extending the length of a flexible LED light strip.
2. Description of the Related Art Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Light strips, such as flexible LED light strips, have become increasingly popular in various applications such as but not limited to under cabinet lighting, TV back lighting, staircase lighting, architectural lighting, bar lighting, kitchen lighting, toe kick lighting, ceiling cove lighting, decorations and vehicles. A flexible LED light strip is comprised of an elongated flexible strip of printed circuit board (PCB) having two or more electrically conductive traces to provide electrical power, a plurality of light-emitting diodes (LED) attached along the front surface of the flexible strip and electrically connected to the conductive traces, and a length of adhesive along the back surface of the flexible strip. The LEDs may emit the same light or may change colors to provide a range of light options. Most conventional flexible LED light strips utilize a low-voltage 12V DC electrical power. During installation of flexible LED light strips, at least one end of the flexible LED light strip is physically and electrically connected to a connector (e.g. DC power coupler, splice connector, etc.). The end of the flexible LED light strip may be attached by soldering the LED light strip to the connector.
One problem with convention flexible LED light strips is that the traces are limited in width and thickness thereby resulting in significant voltage drop along the traces. The voltage drop along the traces limits the total usable length of the flexible LED light strips to approximately 35 feet in length thereby requiring additional power sources to be added for additional flexible LED lights strips where lighting requirements exceed 35 feet. In addition, installing conventional flexible LED light strips is time consuming because of the required soldering of the ends of the flexible LED light strips to a DC power source. Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved extended length flexible LED light strip system for extending the length of a flexible LED light strip.